


earth boys are easy

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel, Aliens, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shocked Dean, i cant' believe that's an actual tag what, of a kind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are changing pretty quickly, but if there's even one constant, it's that Dean doesn't stop loving Cas for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	earth boys are easy

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #56: Skeleton

Dean had more than his fair share of skeletons in the closet, okay?

This, though – he wasn’t even sure if his own issues were even on the same _scale._

“You – come from the planet Arkad,” Dean repeated dully, voice not reflecting even a fraction of the panic now pulsing underneath his skin. Cas looked worried, even a little hurt by Dean’s reaction, but Dean figured he deserved _at least_ a few moments of numb shock. There were _wings_ coming out of Cas’ back. His eyes were _glowing._

“Yes . . .” Cas replied, like he had to speak slowly so the earthling’s puny mind could even begin to comprehend the _huge_ information dump that had just happened. Holy fucking _shit_ – Cas was a goddamned _alien._ Jesus, Castiel Shurley probably wasn’t even the guy’s real name!

“Are you guys the only ones here?” Dean asked next, a little hysterically if he was being honest with himself. Was this like those _Men In Black_ movies? Were there a million aliens just _living_ on the planet alongside them, wearing human faces, while the actual humans were left completely unawares? Was there a _government faction_ out there dedicated to dealing with them? Was Will Smith about to pop out from behind the couch and neuralyze him?

“To my knowledge, my family are the only members of my species currently residing on this planet. I’m almost positive there are a number of other species living here as well.” As if he’d sensed Dean’s thoughts, Cas quickly reassured, “Our presences here are generally kept secret. Only the select few of us who wish to disclose our true origins ever reveal where we’re from. It’s that way on any planet that has not yet developed the technology necessary for interstellar travel.”

Was this _Star Trek?_ Had he binge-watched a season of _The Next Generation_ and then fallen into a drunken stupor, only to dream his best friend into an alien that lived on the planet fucking Arkad? Well, he _had_ lived on the planet Arkad, according to Cas – they’d only moved here in the last few decades.

“Why are you telling me this _now?”_ Dean waved his hand, frustrated and a little frantic. “Was all this just a – I don’t know, an _experiment_ to you or something?” It was easier, to get angry. Anything was better than the confusion and shock and hurt roiling around inside of him.

Eyes widening – wings fluttering against his back – Cas quickly shook his head. “Of course not! We’re not scientists. We’re not here to – _catalogue,_ or, or _dissect_ humanity. I assure you, this is nothing like those wildly inaccurate science-fiction movies you’re always making me watch. We just live here, Dean. That’s all.”

And damn it all, Cas was _earnest._ Eyes completely sincere, even through the megawatt glow, and hands clasped tightly in front of him. Unless he was just a superb, _alien_ actor, Dean couldn’t believe the guy was trying to lie to him about any of this.

“Okay. Okay, Cas.” Wiping a hand across his face – ugh, he needed a shave, badly – he pinned the alien with as penetrating a stare as he could muster. “But, seriously – why are you telling me all this now? What, you just didn’t trust me enough to keep it under wraps or something?”

Cas looked away. A few downy feathers peeked over his shoulders as he drew his wings in closer to his body. “That’s not it at all. Well, when I first met you, of course I couldn’t just come out and _say it._ But I’ve always considered you trustworthy, Dean.”

“So what changed?”

“Um.” Now the alien pulled his wings fully over his shoulders, drawing them around his body like a security blanket or something. In view of the circumstances, Dean absolutely refused to think of the action as _adorable._ “I was – I suppose the real reason I haven’t told you before now is because I’ve been too nervous to. I’m such a coward Dean . . . I was too afraid to reveal my true self to you, on the off chance that it would drive you away. I cared too much – I was too _selfish_ to let you go, if it came to that.”

Dean sighed, exasperated with the both of them – because Cas had to know there wasn’t a whole hell of a lot that was going to scare him off, and because he himself needed Cas too much to even think about leaving (different species or not). “So, what, you’re not scared anymore?”

“I assure you, the last few minutes have been just as terrifying as I thought they’d be. But, seeing as I have finally summoned up the courage to ask you to be my mate–”

“Ex _cuse_ me? Mate? Mate.”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas wrinkled his nose, totally unimpressed at the interruption. “I couldn’t ask such a question if I wasn’t prepared to reveal myself in full to you.”

Dean wasn’t a liar, okay? He could admit – even to _Sammy,_ if it came down to it – that he’d been halfway in love with Cas for months now, _at least._ But this – wrapping his mind around the fact that an _alien Castiel_ was _also_ sweet on him, that he wanted them to be _mates,_ whatever that meant – was just something else. He needed to lie down or something. Didn’t people drink tea when they needed a minute to calm down? Beer (or better yet, a healthy splash of scotch) would probably work just as well, right?

“You’re trying to ask me to _alien-marry_ you?” was what came out of Dean’s mouth, instead of the more rational, “Can we just take a moment and sit down?”

Cas nodded, rubbing a long brown feather between his fingers. His eyes had dimmed over the course of their conversation – now they were nearly the same blue they’d always been. Going by the growing expression of misery on the alien’s face, Dean assumed that meant the guy was pretty bummed, right about now. “I know it’s a lot. It’s why I put this off for so long. Just . . . if you are going to refuse my proposal, could you please just tell me? You don’t have to worry about my feelings. I’ll understand.”

He probably _would._ But that wouldn’t make Dean feel any less like shit, and it wouldn’t be what either of them wanted. So he said, “I’m not _refusing,_ I guess.”

Cas’ head snapped up. “You’re not?”

“Uh, no? But, uh, I don’t know if I can really _accept,_ either. I mean, maybe not right now.”

“But you will . . . _consider?”_ Hope and light were growing in Cas’ eyes; how could Dean refuse something like that?

Nut up or shut up, Winchester.

“Yeah, Cas. I’ll definitely consider it.”

 

 


End file.
